


these cold dark corners

by FantasyAmazon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, No KH3 spoilers, anti sora, or i guess rage form now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyAmazon/pseuds/FantasyAmazon
Summary: "You're an idiot," Riku says. "You know that, right?"Sora doesn't answer, but then again, Riku hadn't expected him to.





	these cold dark corners

**Author's Note:**

> I finished kh3 and really wished it played around with the rage form more. So, I wrote something short that I might expand on in the future. Hope y'all like it. :)

"You're an idiot," Riku says. "You know that, right?"

Sora doesn't answer, but then again, Riku hadn't expected him to.

It hurts, though, to look him in the eye, so Riku doesn't; he keeps his gaze on the bars of the cell between them instead, and tries to feel like less of a coward.

"What you did out there was stupid and reckless," he continues. "Someone would've gotten hurt if Lea hadn't stepped in, and even then - "

He makes a harsh, frustrated noise. "Even then, _you_ almost got hurt. I know you saw Aqua's face. It looked like she was going to cut you down where you stood. Like me and Kairi were nothing but obstacles in between. I've never seen her fight so..."

Cold, brutal, _furious_.

The tense set of Sora's shoulders promise the same thing.

Riku grits his teeth and switches tactics.

"We're supposed to be a team, Sora. You have to get that through your thick skull one of these days. Teams trust each other in tough situations. I know it's hard but," Riku stops and looks at Sora, searching for something familiar in the wide, yellow eyes that stare back. The darkness that seeps from Sora's skin make his expression indistinct, but his head cocks to the side, and Riku tries to take it as interest. " _Please_. We're always here for you to depend on. Me, and Kairi, and Donald, and Goofy. We aren't going anywhere, okay? Let us protect you for a change."

Sora is still for what feels like an eternity and Riku holds his gaze as steady as he can manage. And then, with a small dip of his head, Sora turns, and lays back on the cot he's been sitting on. It's like watching a spool of yarn unwind, the way he relaxes, and he blinks up at Riku like a cat; sleepy and slow, but curious.

It's the calmest he's been since the fight in Twilight Town, since he'd been knocked out and dragged back to Yen Sid's tower. 

As Riku watches Sora begin to drift, his bright eyes just starting to close, he counts it as a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Sora and gang get into a fight, get knocked around a little too much, and Sora goes into his rage form. Cue drama.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://fantasyamazon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
